


[podfic] His Karl

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2018 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Karl lives, M/M, Podfic, Rite of Tranquility, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Anders cannot find it within his heart to kill his long lost lover when he finds Karl tranquil in the Chantry. Instead, he takes Karl home, which proves to be much more emotionally painful than the man's death would have been.





	[podfic] His Karl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Karl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976701) by [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xblymexvycg2wg9/DA2%20His%20Karl.mp3?dl=0) (6.70 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:14:15

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story makes you as emotional as it did me! Karl/Anders really is tragic and somehow this story makes things both better and worse. But in a really good way!


End file.
